Powered or electric toothbrushes having replaceable heads, commonly referred to as refill heads, are known in the art. Such powered toothbrushes typically include a handle and a refill head that is detachably coupled to the handle. These powered toothbrushes also typically include a power switch that enables a user to power the toothbrush on and off for supplying movement to the refill head. It is often desirable to protect the bristles of the refill head from damage to prolong the life cycle of the refill head. Furthermore, it may be desirable to protect the power switch against accidental activation. Such protection devices that are currently known are bulky and enclose the entire electric toothbrush, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and creating an undesirable aesthetic. Thus, a need exists for an improved electric toothbrush apparatus that includes a protection device for protecting both the bristles of the refill head and the power switch.